Oliver
Oliver was a Mighty Med employee and is a main character in Lab Rats: Elite Force. He and Kaz were normos until an accident where their exposure to an alien artifact known as the Arcturion gave them superpowers. After Mighty Med gets destroyed, he teams up with Bree and Chase (along with Kaz and Skylar) to track down unknown super villains, and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Biography Background Oliver (along with Kaz) was a normo employee at the Mighty Med Hospital. Kaz and Oliver have been best friends since preschool, and they're always there for each other. Their friendship always comes first. While Kaz is the “accelerator,” Oliver is the “brake.” He's a bit superstitious and cautious, but will take risks when it is needed. Oliver, along with Kaz, fought many powerful foes, one of them being The Annihilator, an evil mutant who turned Skylar evil. Afterwards, he had to face against Mr. Terror, none other than his mother Bridget, who became a ruthless villain seeking absolute power in a bid to rule the world. In a failed attempt to stop his mother, Oliver (along with Kaz) gained superpowers after absorbing the Arcturion's energy. Lab Rats: Elite Force After Mighty Med was destroyed, Oliver, along with Kaz and Skyler went to Davenport to help them track the villains. Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people, however, he's smart enough to realise when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Relationships Skylar Storm (Best Friends/Crush) Main Article: Skoliver Skylar is Oliver's all time favorite comic book hero, and he has a crush on her. He has become one of her best friends in the Normo world. Skylar shows strong feelings towards Oliver in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med when Bree had a crush on him.Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back, and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on Skylar. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for The Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End, and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets very jealous. Chase Davenport (Hypothetical Close Friends) Main Article: Choliver Oliver and Chase may become good friends in Elite Force due to them having similar personalities, but there's a possibility they become rivals because of that. Bree Davenport Main Article: Broliver Bree was Oliver's former love interest in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. They both had crushes on each other, and called each other cute. She lost interest in him when she realized that Oliver reminds her of Chase. It's a possibility that since they will team up, they are currently on friendly terms with each other. Kaz (Best Friends) Main Article: Kaziver Kaz and Oliver are best friends and are always together. Kaz, however, sometimes gets them into trouble and Oliver gets mad at him for it. In the Mighty Med episode, Pranks for Nothing, they said that they love each other, and Kaz said that Oliver is the best friend he could ever have. His nickname when Kaz teases him is Oli-Pop. Oliver is three days older than Kaz, and they both share an interest in comic books. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode, The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorb power from the Arcturion and obtain the superpower of flight. Oliver still has yet to control his landings. * Super Strength: Oliver has the strength of a superhuman being strong enough to rip steel bars. Temporary Powers * Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. ** Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. ** Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. Abilities * Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. * Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. * Skilled Dancer: In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. * Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. Weaknesses * Skylar Storm: Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." *'Needles:' Oliver is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles, as it was revealed in the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. Trivia *Oliver has burgeoning medical skills. *Like Douglas, Oliver has a fear of needles. *He is afraid of elbows. *He has a feelings journal, which Kaz likes to read. *With his super strength, Oliver replaces Adam as the team's muscle. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Bionic Category:Male